thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Cartoon
(Optimus Prime, played by NC, walks through Anime St. Louis) NC (voiceover): (mimicking "The Transformers" narrator) Last time on "Transformers," Optimus Prime...(Contract picture is shown)...sold his soul to the devil, better known to humanity as...(Micheal Bay pictureis shown)...Micheal Bay...(Clips from "Transformers" film are shown)...in exchange for 3 hit movies, a shit load of cash, and a new found popularity in the public eye...("Transformers" film poster is shown)...but little did he know that the movies would only get...("Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen" poster is shown)...worse and...("Transformers: Dark of the Moon is shown)...worse...(Clips from "Transformers: Dark of the Moon" are shown)...leading his audience to an un-godly amount of boredom and stupidity. (Back to Anime St. Louis) Still popular and still rich, Prime finds himself hanging onto little dignity and street cred. To make things worse...(Another Micheal Bay picture is shown)...Bay has lost his connections to the geek community due to rumored changes to the...("Racist Alien Big Boobied Explosions!" picture is shown)..."Ninja Turtles" franchise. (Back to Anime St. Louis) So Prime has been sent out to rebuild the hype for "Transformers 4: Explosion of the Boobs." (Title appears on the bottom of the screen) He has been sent to Anime St. Louis with his agent to recruit extras for his next movie. (Narrator groans) OP: Greetings, humanity! I am Optimus Prime! Who wants to see explosions? (Crowd cheers) OP: Who wants to see giant robots? (Crown cheers) OP: Who wants to see racial stereotypes exploited to an embarrasing degree? (Crowd cheers) OP: Who wants to see hot ladies insultingly objectified with no identifiable intelligence or personality? (Crowd cheers) OP: Whoa. Even women cheered that one. Well, who wants to see Shia LaBeouf? Crowd Member: Y--Oh! OP: Alright! Alright! There's some hope for you yet. Well, we're having auditions for "Transformers 4..." (Crowd cheers, but OP sighs in dissapointment) NC (voiceover): (mimicking "The Transformers" narrator) The auditions did not go well. Auditioner #1: No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Jerry (OP's agent played by Brad Jones): Well, he's no Shia LaBeouf, but he might be able to pull off Carrot Top. (Auditioner #2 is shown) OP: No! No! You're trying to think. Bay doesn't like that. Just drape yourself a car and look hot. (Auditioner #2 tries to drape herself) OP: What? You showed up to a Micheal Bay audition, and you didn't bring a car to drape yourself over? (Auditioner #2 shrugs) OP: Well, surely you have a motorcycle in your pocket that you can press your breasts against. (Auditioner #2 looked confused) OP: NEXT!!! (Auditioner #2 leaves and Auditioner #3 is shown) OP: Alright, you're the sassy best friend. (Auditioner #3 dances like a sassy retard, OP sighs in dispair, and "The Transformers" segway is shown) OP: Christ, Jerry! Did you see the look on their faces when I mentioned the movie? All that misguided optimism? It's like telling a blind kid they're going to pet a puppy, when really it's a porcupine. Jerry: Look, the product sells, and you're still popular. OP: So is "Jersey Shore." Jerry: Your last film grossed $100,123,000,000 worldwide. OP: But at what cost, Jerry? At what cost? Jerry: I told you: $100,123,000,000 worldwide. Now get some sleep. We got more auditions to get through. I'm gonna go do coke off a prostitute who's also doing coke in a hot tub. OP: That's not physically possible. Jerry: I'll find a way. (Jerry leaves and OP sighs) OP: It wasn't always like this. I used to have credibility, dignity, a hit show that brought joy to millions of children around the world, and not just horny mentally castrated teenagers. These were the days of the original "Transformer" cartoon. ("The Transformers" logo and clips are shown) OP (voiceover): Oh, it was violent, and the writing wasn't exactly Shakespeare, but we had a connection to our young audience, an exciting connection that, while not deep or complex per say, supplied an onslaught of creativity, simple fun, and exciting adventure. You may mock its corniness at times, but I assure you, there is more here than Micheal Bay has ever put into his perverted sequels. OP: Don't believe me? Well then allow Optimus Prime to show you. (The first episode begins) OP (voiceover): The 1st episode, entitled "More Than Meets the Eye," gave us the backstory on our proud history. Narrator (The Transformers): On the planet Cybertron, intelligent robots that could think and feel inhabited the cities. They were called Autobots and Decepticons. But the brutal Decepticons were driven by a single goal: Total Domination! OP: In hindsight, we probably should've some that coming. I mean they were called Decepticons. Kind of obvious, but we were declaring war at the time on the trustworthians. That was probably stupid too. OP (voiceover): We see 2 Autobots, Wheeljack and Bumblebee, ride through a pretty deserted Cybertron, until they come across the Decepticons. Starscream: After them! (2 Decepticons transformed into their vehicle forms and chased Wheeljack and Bumblebee, trying to shoot them, but fail) OP (voiceover): Like many Transformers, they brilliantly set their guns to shoot everything around the target, except the target. We feel that gave the opponent a fighting chance. (Jazz transformers in front of "The Transformers" OP) OP (The Transformers): Any luck, Jazz? Jazz: Negative. No sight of the Cybertrons blacker than the inside of a drag-shaft*. *Yeah, I don't get it either. OP: I'm still not sure why we hired Bill Cosby* to do the voice of Jazz. *It's really Scatman Crothers doing the voice Jazz NC (voiceover): (mimicking Bill Cosby) You see the thing about the Decepticons is that they're very deceetful. So, while we talk about a plans to find a new energy source, a metal bird named Laserbeak might be listening to us right now-ah-ah-ah. OP (voiceover): Sure enough, the Decepticons, lead by Megatron, are givin' the information by Laserbeak and his master Soundwave. Soundwave: Autobots are set to launch Megatron. Megatron: As are we. Starscream: The Autobots would've lost eons ago if I'd been calling the shots, Megatron: Starscream, only a select few ever lead. Starscream: My time will come, Megatron. Megatron: Never! Never! Prepare to blast off OP: Now you might be wondering why a guy who clearly stated he going to betray him would be allowed to be kept in...because he makes great cookies. (A picture of Starscream presenting cookies is shown) NC (voiceover): (mimicking Starscream) Starscream cookies are more than meets the icing! NC (voiceover): (mimicking Megatron) You're wrong, Starscream. NC (voiceover): (mimicking Starscream):I'm always wrong! OP (voiceover): So, while we proud Autobots try to leave Cybertron for a new energy source, the Decepticons attack, thus losing control, leading us to crash on the planet known as Earth. This doesn't put our incredible technologically advanced bodies out of comission for long...just four million years. OP: What do you want? Our boot-up system was Window 7! I'm surprised we woke up this fast! OP (voiceover): The Decepticons woke first and tried to destroy our remains while looking for new sources of energy. They do this to still try and take control of Cybertron, which I'm sure is exactly the same right after we left. OP: Four million years...nothing much happens in that time. OP (voiceover): But we escaped and spread out, thus locating the Decepticons trying to find a way to harness energy. Megatron: I will plunder and steal its precious resources. By leading us to this planet, the Autobots have sealed their own doom. (Cliffjumper aims his gun at Megatron) Hound: Cliffjumper, what are you doing? Cliffjumper: I've got Megatron dead-center in my view finder. (Cliffjumper fires, but misses) OP (voiceover): It should be noted that the term "dead-center in my view finder"... OP: ...is a Autobot phrase meaning, "slightly to the left, but I'm going to shoot anway." We Autobots are proud of that phrase. OP (voiceover): But they did manage to work their way back to the Autobots and tell us of the Decepticons evil plans. We, of course, lept into action. OP (The Transformers): Organize a battle unit. We're going after them. Jazz: Prowl! (Prowl transformers) Jazz: Jailbreaker! (Jailbreaker transforms) OP (voiceover): Admit it, you could here that sound-effect for hours. (Bumblebee transforms) OP (voiceover): If you could choose the sound of your orgasm, it would be that sound and you know it. (Clips from "When Harry met Sally") Sally: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! (Sally orgasms and moans for air. with the transforming sound effect representing her orgasm) OP (voiceover): Of course, it is made better by the calling out of our awesome names. Jazz: Jailbreaker! Wheeljack! Ironhide! Brawn! Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! OP: Litte known fact, here are some of the other kick-ass names that were not used for other Transformers (clears throat): (voiceover) Cold-Iron, Metal-Stab, Violent-Speed, Dick-Thrust, Nut-Jab, Jesus-Punch, Bill, and Tit-Tackler. OP: I'm particularly sad that one didn't make it in. OP (voiceover): So the Decepticons try to steal the energy from an oil drill where a kid named Spike and his father, Spark-Plug, god, and I thought our names were weird, notice the attack. Spark-Plug: Look! Up there! (The Decepticons land on the oil drill) Spark-Plug: What is it? Spike: What are they? OP (voiceover): But, thankfully, they use their brilliant human enginuity and fight them the best way they know how: throwing things. (The humans throw stuff at the Decepticons) Croc (from "Batman: The Animated Series"): Hit it with a rock! (Thundercrack pins Spark-Plug against a wall) Spike: Stop! Let go of my dad! (Spike strikes Rumble, but Rumble pushes Spike back) OP: Wow! I forgot how embarrassing that scene was for him. (Same scene is replayed) OP (voiceover): He gave you like a solid second look of shame and then swat you like a mosquito. Spike: Let go of my dad! (Spike strikes Rumble, but Rumble *now with a dubbed Arnold Schwarzenegger voice from Commando* pushes Spike back) Rumble (as Matrix from Commando): Fuck YOU, asshole. OP: I am now convinced that if Spike was an Autobot, his Transformer name would be..."Pussy Pillow". (pause) A name of great shame to say the least. OP (voiceover): So we Autobots come in to save Spark-Plug and Pussy Pillow when Megatron suddenly transforms into the "Duck Hunt" gun. (The Autobots and Decepticons have a shootout) Megatron: Have a nice swim! (Megatron destroys the oil rig with his rocket launcher) OP (voiceover): Luckily, only 2 people were on that oil rig--that's a story we're going with if we wanna continue children's programming indication--and we save them just in time for "Part 2" of the story arc. This begins with Spike writing like a girl in his journal describing his predicament. Spike: Autobots are a highly-advanced form of robot. I don't really know if their from the past or the future, but they can think...and have real feelings. OP: If Micheal Bay were here right now, he'd have 2 annoying parents come in not knowing how to react when you eat a pop-brownie. Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Raiders of the Story Arc